OBLIVION
by Suzaku-koi
Summary: La batalla final se ha decidido. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, y es el momento justo para decidir cuáles llamas son las más poderosas: las escarlatas o las púrpuras.


Era la última vez. Ambos así lo habían decidido. Ya no eran los mismos testarudos e inocentes adolescentes que encontraban su razón de vivir en sus continuos enfrentamientos. Al menos, el moreno ya encontraba en esas luchas algo sin sentido. Algo aburrido, monótono. Él quería una vida normal. Una vida en la que pudiera atender a su familia, a sus hijos, sin el miedo de ser atacado intempestivamente por cierto pelirrojo. Definitivamente lejos del pelirrojo.

Y ahí estaba. Su eterno enemigo. Esta sería la última oportunidad para cumplir sus continuas amenazas. Mataría o moriría intentando acabar con Kyo Kusanagi. No habría otra oportunidad, no se iba a permitir dejar este asunto desentendido. Contrario a la vida llena de paz que anhelaba Kusanagi, él sabía que su vida carecía de sentido alguno si no se enfrentaba a Kyo. Así estaba destinado desde antes de su nacimiento. Y no le interesaba enfrentarse a otro Kusanagi. Le fascinaba el brillo chispeante, su osadía a la hora de atacar. Su ímpetu y arrogancia. Pero lastimosamente ese resplandor que le había hechizado había desaparecido. Había atribuido esto al pequeño encuentro de Kyo con N.E.S.T. Pero al parecer, no era la única explicación. El problema era más profundo.

Quién empezaría. Ambos se miraban profundamente, esperando el momento propicio. Iori no era de los que esperaba. Saltó, a lo que Kyo intentó responder saltando también. Un golpe sorpresa conectó en la cabeza del moreno obligándolo a caer a tierra, recuperándose rápidamente. Una mueca de dolor y desconcierto aparecieron en el rostro de Kusanagi. Acaso Yagami no pensaría luchar en serio? Él esperaba desde el mismo principio un fuego voraz púrpura consumiéndolo, pero al parecer, el pelirrojo quería tantearlo primero… una sucesión de golpes y patadas, algunas esquivadas, otras alcanzando el objetivo pero ningún toque en algún punto vital. Yagami sonrió cuando sintió que Kyo se había confiado. Y con esa misma sonrisa tornándose cada vez más macabra, empezó a golpearle con más rapidez para al final lanzar a su contrincante envuelvo en llamas púrpuras.

Kyo no pudo reaccionar para lo siguiente. Porque antes siquiera de caer, otra ola flameante le envolvía, llevándolo más hacia el cielo. Sólo podía escuchar el crispar del fuego acompañado con la cruel carcajada del pelirrojo. Iori iba en serio, y sin ningún réferi, Kusanagi se preguntó si podría salir de esta batalla sin tener que tomar la vida de Yagami.

Cayó pesadamente, pero era obvio que esto no terminaba ahí. Vió a Yagami corriendo rápidamente hacia su encuentro, con lo cual lo evitó con un grácil salto, cayendo sólo con el tiempo suficiente para poner una pose de defensa, ante el intempestivo ataque de una pila de fuego. Muy bien. Kyo también pensaba luchar en serio, así que cuando vio a Iori dispuesto a seguir con su ataque desde el aire, le recibió gustoso con una serie de golpes y patadas, todas emanando llamas rojas. Iori podía sentirlas ardiendo incandescentemente. Cada golpe rápido y certero consumiéndole. Se encontraba paralizado y a merced de Kyo. Conocía el ataque. Sólo podía intentar defenderse, porque sabía que cualquier movimiento para liberarse sería inútil. Una pila de fuego naranja le dio la señal que estaba esperando. Pero cuando pensaba contratacar, Kyo no se encontraba ahí. Sólo atinó a voltear, para observar a Kyo lanzarle dos bolas de fuego desde el aire. Si bien la primera dio en el blanco, pudo evitar la segunda, siendo recibido por una patada flameante del moreno. Quiso retroceder, pero Kusanagi seguía con sus ataques, esta vez envuelto en fuego, una llamarada humana.

Sonrió. Si Kusanagi creía que le iba a ser tan fácil, estaba completamente equivocado. Aguardó el momento justo, y antes que le golpeara, con suma maestría tomó la cabeza de Kyo lanzándolo en un grácil movimiento, lo cual hizo que perdiera el equilibrio por un momento, hecho que aprovechó Iori para conectarle golpes y arañazos al ya maltrecho cuerpo del moreno. Iori lo sabía, así que aprovechó para agarrarlo del cuello, arrastrarlo por el suelo mientras las flamas púrpuras consumían nuevamente el cuerpo de su adversario y rematar con una pared purpúrea. Eso debería ser suficiente para atontar a Kyo. Una patada la cual pudo evitar justo a tiempo le mostró cuán equivocado estaba. Y más cuando la siguiente, esta vez llameante le lastima mandándolo a volar por los aires. Pero Kyo no lo dejaría ahí. Lo persiguió y siguió atacando ferozmente entre patadas y puños. En algún momento, Iori observó con emoción, como las flamas volvían a adquirir ese orgulloso color dorado. Kyo estaba disfrutando la pelea.

Cayó pesadamente, luego que Kusanagi le propiciara un golpe de fuego desde el suelo. Iori retrocedió un poco, y Kyo le permitió recuperarse, igual, él necesitaba algo de aire que llenara sus pulmones. Iori sintió algo líquido saliendo de la comisura de los labios. Sangre. La escupió y limpió con su manga los restros que pudieran permanecer, poniéndose de pie, y adoptando nuevamente su pose de pelea. Si él se encontraba mal, Kyo tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones. Ahora, podía ver su pecho desnudo. La camisa y chaqueta ahora eran un recuerdo más. Podía ver los moretones y los rasguños, pero al parecer Kyo no les daba ninguna importancia y adoptaba la pose de pelea. Iori se lanzó para atacar, pero una pared de fuego le hizo considerar el ataque frontal. Usando su gran velocidad, logró esquivar la pila que amenazaba con quemarle. Kusanagi pareció sorprendido al verle. Su puño refulgió en fuego violeta y le golpeó en el rostro. La fuerza del impacto hizo que Kyo saliera volando varios metros lejos cayendo mal. Se sentía muy cansado, y su vista estaba empañada de rojo.

Respiraba pesadamente, mientras intentaba ponerse en pie antes que el pelirrojo continuara su contraataque. Entonces tuvo una idea. Esperó a que el pelirrojo estuviera cerca, tan cerca que no pudiera evitar su golpe y una explosión de llamas fue lo que recibió a Yagami. Iori, algo entumecido por el ataque, sólo optó por enviar una llama por el suelo para ganar algo de tiempo mientras se recobraba, pero ese tiempo lo utilizaba Kyo para tomar la fuerza suficiente y lanzar así su último ataque.

Cuando se sintió listo, empezó a lanzar movimientos sucesivos entre patadas y puñetazos, todos cargados con fuego, a veces acompañado con pilares flamígeros, infringiéndole un increíble daño a Yagami. Pero como antes, sólo debía esperar y resistir.

"YAGAMI" – escuchó – "Esto termina AQUÍ y AHORA. Conocerás, el verdadero poder de los Kusanagi!". El verdadero poder? Que acaso no estaba luchando en serio hasta ahora? Las llamas que hasta hace un momento le abrazaban, no era nada a lo que sintió en comparación. El calor iba en aumento, al igual que la intensidad del fuego dorado. Instintivamente, sus brazos protegiendo su rostro en un intento de defensa, pero la energía era tal que en cualquier momento su ser desaparecería consumido por las llamas. El fuego iba en aumento, y sonrió. Era un digno final para su batalla final.

Entonces una luz inmensa llenó el lugar, y luego un silencio. Su mundo cayó en oscuridad.

.com/watch?v=DyxycxctoEE&feature=related

Iori sintió algo frío cayendo en su rostro. Hizo un mohín de disgusto. El estúpido del Kusanagi no le había dado muerte? Nuevamente otra gota. Genial, ahora empezaría a llover. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, no dando crédito a lo que se encontraría. Kyo, sujetaba fuertemente la parte del pecho donde se encontraba su corazón. Algunas flamas gentiles y cálidas llenando su cuerpo, completamente contrarias a las que hace un momento casi le llevan al más allá.

"Esto termina aquí" – comentó entre sollozos Kusanagi - "Admite tu derrota, y tú también serás libre".

Iori sólo atinó a dar una mueca retorcida. "Libre? Libre para qué Kyo. Mátame, termina con lo que iniciamos" – intentó incorporarse, pero el agarre de Kyo era obviamente muy fuerte y él se encontraba exhausto por la pelea. Guió lentamente su mano izquierda hacia la muñeca de Kyo. "Si me dejas vivo, sabes que esto no terminará. Seguiré buscándote, hasta que uno de los dos caiga".

"NO!" – Gritó desesperado Kyo – "No más Iori. No quiero luchar más. Hoy… hoy casi yo… " Bajó apenado la cabeza. A iori le pareció muy curioso ese comportamiento. Por qué Kyo, el insolente y orgulloso Kyo se encontraba tan desesperado? Había ganado justamente la pelea, debería sentirse orgulloso, mofándose hasta más no poder. Pero en lugar, lloraba como un niño que acababa de ser separado de su madre. Abrió su boca, pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido. Con su mano libre, intentó alcanzar el rostro del moreno, pero entonces, Kyo cayó pesadamente sobre su pecho. Kusanagi también se encontraba sorprendido.

"Maldición… no otra vez" – le escuchó murmurar, viéndole cómo se tambaleaba, intentando ponerse de pié. Le vio molesto, retirándose algo del cuello. _Un tranquilizante_, pensó Yagami. Arqueó la cabeza, al parecer, no estaban solos. "Maldición!" – N.E.S.T. les había estado observando todo ese tiempo, esperando el momento propicio para atacar.

"Lo siento Kusanagi-san"- al fin uno habló con algo de sorna en la voz – "Pero necesitamos de sus servicios… y en el laboratorio… todos le extrañan…"

Kyo a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie. Maldición, maldición y mil veces maldición. Se encontraba realmente cansado. Todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido, exigiendo un descanso bien merecido. Y lo último lo había empleado en traer a Iori a la vida. Cerró el puño. Una débil llama aparece, pero amenazaba con apagarse en cualquier momento. Intentó alistarse para lo que se venía. Moriría ahí mismo, pero no dejaría que le llevaran nuevamente a ese maldito lugar.

Uno tras otro, varios soldados de la organización caían a los pies de un desfallecido Kyo. Iori sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera. Intentaba levantarse. Miraba con ira infinita a todos los soldados, que intentaban someter a Kyo. Finalmente, una red electrificada cayó encima del moreno, paralizándolo momentáneamente. Varios soldados aprovecharon para caer encima del indefenso Kyo, pero una explosión flameante les alejó.

La imagen de un Kyo imponente se grabó para siempre en la memoria de Iori. Grandes llamas ondeando al viento, todas protegiendo a su señor. El brio perdido se encontraba allí, oculto en el alma del Kusanagi, emergiendo en momentos de verdadera necesidad. Pero esa majestuosidad duró algunos minutos, y luego se desvaneció.

Kyo cayó inconsciente, presa fácil para quienes le querían dar caza. En ese momento, varios sentimientos llenaron el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Rabia, ira, temor. Si casi extinguen las llamas de Kyo con los primeros experimentos, qué pasaría esta vez?

Una fuerza ya conocida por él le sedujo. Y lo mejor es que él lo permitió.

"KYOOOOOooooooooooooo"

Un grito desgarró el silencio. Esas pobres almas encontraron su muerte en la sombra purpurina.


End file.
